


Billy has a Nightmare (WandaVision fanfiction)

by PaintSplash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: (?), Brainwashing, Family Fluff, Horror, Kid Billy, Mind Control, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Nightmares, Sitcom, Tommy needs a hug, Vision Being a Good Dad, billy needs a hug, kid tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintSplash/pseuds/PaintSplash
Summary: (Written before episode 4)Billy knew something was wrong, he had since he was a baby.The world moved too fast then it should be, the random changes to the world that no one brought up, and the scared faces anytime his family were outside their house was enough evidence for him but it was a worse feeling then that.Or:Billy can’t sleep due to his powers and suspension about the town he lives in and Vision helps him calm down
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Billy Kaplan & Vision, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Billy has a Nightmare (WandaVision fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I put Billy and Tommy by their comic names in tags, don’t get confused.
> 
> After watching the newest episode of Wandavision, I had a theory for later episodes that Billy (due to his reality warping powers) could see through Wanda’s Dial Dimension and this is what immediately came to mind after that theory.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Billy knew something was wrong, he had since he was a baby.  
The world moved too fast then it should be, the random changes to the world that no one brought up, and the scared faces anytime his family were outside their house was enough evidence for him but it was a worse feeling then that.

Billy could remember his birth, he didn’t know how, Tommy didn’t but somehow he did. He knew he was the younger twin, he remembered coming out and a women with dark hair like a bush and dark skin helping his mother to be born, he liked her even if he only knew her for a minute he somehow knew she was an ally.

But he was afraid to talk about his memories. He knew his mother, she didn’t like when people didn’t act like she wanted, she would change them and it scared him.

She changed Dad, anytime he questioned her she would ‘rewind’ the world around them to act like it didn’t happen, Tommy would be effected too but Billy wouldn’t and he knew why.

He could stop his Mom’s magic, at least that’s what he thought, so her magic couldn’t touch him but he never told anyone not even Tommy because what if Mom found out? Would he be hurt? Would she force him to change too? He was too scared to find out.

She hurt that nice lady with the dark bushy hair, what if she hurt Dad too?

Billy couldn’t go to sleep, those scenarios would constantly hunt his dreams, his father and Tommy, heck the whole town, being controlled against their will by Mom like puppets on strings, it was terrifying.

He hated sleeping just for that reason.

Billy got out of bed and snuck downstairs to the kitchen, “maybe food would help?” He thought.

He walked down the stairs and saw his dad sitting on the sofa, reading.

Vision turned surprised, “Billy?” He stood up “Why are you up so late?”

“What do I say?” Billy took a breath and put on his cute face, he had learned to fake his emotions as to not get his Mom suspicious or mad.  
“I-I’d couldn’t sleep. I-I h-had a nightmare.”

Vision looked concerned and gestured Billy to come and sit with him. Billy nodded and sat on the sofa while his dad put an arm around him to comfort him, it felt nice, it nearly felt real.

“A nightmare is normal for humans, it nothing to by afraid of, it’s not real.” His dad tried to help him but he couldn’t relax, should he tell him? What if Mom finds out? Billy held onto his dad’s clothes tightly.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Are-... Are you afraid of Mom?”

Vision looked surprised not mad so that was good. Dad was always understanding, he knew the right thing to say to calm everyone down but he was being controlled by Mom so he could just fly up and tell her everything-

“Billy, are you afraid of her?” Billy flinched, “what do I say?”

“Billy, I won’t be mad. Just be honest.”

Billy sat up with tears in his eyes, he looked down in shame, he was quiet for a bit he didn’t know if something would happen if he replied honestly.

“Y-Yes.” He finally said it out-loud, he didn’t know how to feel about saying it but he continued, finally able to say it.  
“Everyone is. I-I can tell. They all look scared when I see them, when Mom or you isn’t around, when she is they all act differently! It’s scary.”

Vision didn’t know how to react. Apart of him agreed with his son, another was shocked that his own son was scared of his wife, Billy’s mother! He didn’t know what to say.

He must have been frozen for a good amount of time as he heard from sniffling and what sounded like holding back tears.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Vision turned and his son was balling, his observation was true it seemed as Billy was definitely trying not to cry but a few rebellious tears came out.

“Sh sh sh.” Vision whispered, he pulled Billy to hug him - stroking his hair softly with one hand and his back with the other. “I’m not angry, I’m not mad, I’m just... processing.”

Billy replied “But you’re a robot, I thought you were smarter than humans.”

Vision chuckled, “Yes but even a Synthazoid needs time to understand things.”  
There was a moment of silence as Vision’s face became more serious,  
“Why are you scared of her, Billy?” 

Billy held his hands tightly and rubbed the liquid from his eyes his face because a frown,  
“You...” Billy hesitated before responding, this could be his chance to get something more out, having weird neighbors was one thing but the thing that his Mom was doing was definitely on another level.  
But he couldn’t, if everyone was being controlled, what would happen if they awakened? Would they die? Would they kill each other? His family? Even though he was scared of his Mom, he still loved her. Her lullabies she sang before bedtime, the delicious meals she would make, the genuine smiles she would give at him and Tommy, he didn’t want that going away.  
So he didn’t.  
“You wouldn’t get it.”

Vision sighed “Billy-“

Vision stopped when he heard footsteps, the two turned to where the noises came from to see Tommy with a worried expression - which quickly changed to annoyed when he realised they were looking at him.

Vision smiled,  
“Hello Tommy, did you have a nightmare too?” Vision spoke in a lighter tone of voice then before. 

Tommy crosses him arms - trying to act tougher then he was, it was quite adorable in Vision’s mind.  
“No. Billy just talks in his sleep and it woke me up.”

Vision quietly chuckled before he repeated the same gesture he did with Billy earlier, Tommy blushed but came over all the same to the opposite side of Vision to lay on.

“I feel like we would make less noise if we were down here, can we sleep down here with you?” Tommy asked, he wasn’t show much emotion on his face aside from tiredness but Vision and Billy clearly knew what he was feeling. 

Vision nodded with a smile,  
“Of course.”

The two boys smiled back, snuggling against their father as they both fell back to sleep. 

Being with his father and brother really helped Billy calm down, even if they didn’t, or couldn’t, understand what Billy was feeling it was nice to have them there to support him through the craziness that was his life.

And believe him, he knew it was only going to get crazier tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished a fic! Whoooaaa! 
> 
> You do not know how many Fanfics and Original Stories I’ve been writing but just can’t get past the first chapter T-T  
> But I had to write this before the next episode came out because it’s probably be dated by then.
> 
> Thanks for reading my Fanfic :)
> 
> Edit: Oh my Gods, thank you for all the Kudos and readings, that was a surprise to wake up to.
> 
> I want to write more Billy and Tommy stuff but I’m awful at writing first chapters so I hope I can upload it before 2022 ;)


End file.
